The Two Hybrid's
by desiredxwishes
Summary: This will not follow The Vampire Diaries story line or The Original's at all but Elijah, Kol, Klaus, Finn, Rebekah are the Originals still. Elijah is with Katherine, Finn is with Sage, and Rebekah is with Stefan. Both Caroline and Klaus are hybrid's but of a different kind. What will happen when the two meet in the supernatural city of New Orleans?
1. Chapter 1

_New Orleans_

A fearful snarl ripped through the young blonde's teeth as she spat into the phone, "I've just landed, Marcel, and if you aren't goddamn at your house when I get there, you better realize that you'll be missing a guy or two." Caroline glared at the phone as she snapped it shut. _Typical Marcel_. Keeping her waiting. _Ugh._ What was with freaking men? Could they not just go along with arrangements?

She marched towards the airport exit, growling under her breath as people purposely avoided the young girl with confused expressions plastered on their faces. 3:40pm the clock read. Seriously? Marcel was supposed to pick her up one hour ago. Stupid men. Vamping off towards the city centre, Carolines blonde curls fisted around her pale face as her lips pressed together in her state of anger. If she hadn't promised her dad that she would let the city remained unscathed, Marcel had better know that all the freaking monuments would have been destroyed by now.

Withing seconds, she reached the entrance of the house, - mansion would be more applicable - and tore open the door with one swift kick of her right foot, glaring at the two men standing protectively in front of her.

"Miss Forbes," a familiar voice accented from behind the two guards, walking towards her. "Elijah," Caroline spoke sharply with barely contained rage, "As you can understand, I am so not in the mood for pleasantries so why don't you be so kind as to direct me to where Marcel is." The original's lips pressed together in a straight line, trying to press a chuckle. The young one's attitude had always left him speechless, it really shouldn't come as a surprise though anymore, not after nearly eighteen years of being in her life. He motioned to the direction of Marcel's office, "Of course, right this way..."

Caroline had already vamped off to where she had been directed. The door slammed behind her with an audible bang. "Marcel," she hissed, glaring at the older vampire, "It's not polite to make plans with a girl and then blow her off and leave her stranded at the _fricking airport!_ Like seriously? Did you not get the bazillion voice mails? You're so lucky I am not taking this out on you're precious boys right now," she punctuated her statement with a sharp slap across his face, the noise echoing throughout the small room.

He grasped his now-red cheek, looking at the blue-eyed girl with a cocky smile, "Geeze Caroline, are you sure you're even a Marchetta? You should really learn how to treat you're fine company and not be so vicious." The statement earned him another glare from her as she took another step towards him, preparing for another attack until something - or rather someone - caught her eye, lurking in the corner.

Caroline flushed and looked down with an apologetic smile on her face, biting her lip, "Sorry, I didn't see you there." The mysterious stranger slowly walked forward from the shadows with a dimpled smile on his beautiful face, "No problem at all, love. It's always a pleasure to see Marcel getting a beaten to." He lifted her hand that lay on her hip, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles, "Niklaus Mikaelson but you may call me Nik" he added with a wink of his ocean blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline starred, dumbfound, as the mysterious figure stepped out from the dark shadows, revealing a very attractive man - obviously a vampire who had to only be about twenty three or twenty four at the latest when he was turned. Everything about him screamed danger, the way his grey Henley hung to his body, revealing a very muscular chest with a black leather jacket draped loosely across his bare arms. His plump lips lingered on her hand for a second before he let it drop back to her side, displaying a cocky smirk across his features.

"Pleasure to meet you Nik," she breathed, glancing briefly down at his red lips. _Stupid freaking vampire hormones._ You are not attacted to this man, Caroline. Goddammit, control yourself! Being a seventeen year old as well as a vampire and a freaking witch was not doing any odds in her favour, what so ever. Just, did Marcel have to always know such hot egomaniacs? Yes, she knew he was one. Witch powers are freaky like that.

Collecting her poker face, she turned her back towards this Nik character and glared back at Marcel, letting her anger bubble back up. "Well? Are you going to fricking answer me or not?"

"Always a pleasure to see you, Care," he muttered, sarcastically. Slowly standing up when he saw her fangs expose, "Slow down there, young grasshopper, let's get you a drink to calm you're nerves, aye?" Not oblivious to the way Klaus was starring her up and down, "Fancy a drink, my sire? I know just the place," he added with a wicked grin. Following an already walking Caroline and Marcel, Klaus decided he could get use to this town again for a while. This Caroline girl, seemed like the one to warm up to, "You know I can't resist a good drink, mate," he spoke in his delightful accent, only adding to the heat bubbling in between Caroline's thighs.

* * *

"Slow down there, love," Klaus told an already tipsy Caroline, watching her down her thirteenth shot of the night only to get a tongue stuck out at him in return. "After the day I've had? No thank you. Besides, I'm just waiting for you to catch up," she added with a wink of her dazzling eyes.

Grinning, greatly amused, "Beautiful and a sharp tongue, quite the deadly combination there, love."

"So, I'm told," she returned with a sly smile. Klaus starred at her, _did she just deflect?_ He shook his head, women of this bloody century.

"So, Nik. You're last name's Mikaelson right? As in the younger brother to Katherine's suitor Elijah?" she added, shaking her head slightly. He cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow, "You know my brother?"

"Not too well," she told him, "Well, he knows my father, quite well, I guess. Looks out for me a lot, always there when I get myself into trouble," she snickered, shaking her head again. "As if I can't take care of my fricking self, he's just as bad as Marcel," she starred up at him, tracing the edge of the glass with her little finger as she spoke. "He's never really mentioned much of his family before," she mused, "All I know is that you're originals and there's five of you right?"

He chuckled at the calculating look plastered on her face, "Right." Glancing around the room briefly he spoke again, "So tell me, Caroline, who is your father then?"

She rolled her eyes, waiting patiently for him to return his gaze back to her. "Wouldn't surprise me if you don't know him if I'm honest, I mean everyone in the vampire community has heard of my family. Far too many if you ask me," she chuckled at something for a second before she spoke again, "Carlisle. Carlisle Marchetta."

A shocked look crossed over Klaus' features. _A bloody Marchetta?_ Really? She certainly didn't act like-

"And knock that judgmental look off your face before we continue with this conversation any further," Caroline's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Obviously I don't act like one. I mean, let's be realistic, who on this fricking planet is supposed to sustain on animal blood? Like how am I supposed to stay strong and live on that crap? And honestly, a little violence never killed anybody. I can get angry and torture people if I like. Wait no, I don't like the word torture. I much prefer inspiring people to tell me the truth. It's much more peaceful," she added with a murderous smirk.

Downing another shot himself, Klaus processed her words for a heartbeat or two. Obviously not your typical teen vampire this girl. She was something else entirely. A queen. A dark angel. Someone who deserved the world and so much more. Shaking off his thoughts, he raised a perfect eyebrow at the blonde, "Do you honestly think I'm in any position to judge whom you wish to torture? In fact, love, next time you decided to go on a rampage, invite me along. I do believe we could have a lot of fun together," he took a step forward, invading her personal space as his gaze lingered on her lips. Caroline's breath caught in her throat as she glanced down at his full, red lips also. Leaning in towards her, lips parted, Klaus closed his eyes, letting the lust flow over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter doesn't include all that much Klaroline but it does have a lot of mention of their 'growing' feelings for each other. I promise you'll understand the big deal of the last name 'Marchetta' in the chapter after this. It's just like well known in the vampire community I guess. But anyways, hope you all enjoy this!:)**

* * *

A loud cough broke the pair apart with Klaus growling deeply under his breath at the intrusion and Caroline flushing, suddenly finding the flooring very interesting.

The older Mikaelson raised an eyebrow at the compromising position he had caught the two in, his gaze focused entirely on Klaus but made no further comment. "Caroline," Elijah bit out hastily, "You've kept Katherine waiting. She's been hoping the two of you could catch up, it's been a while." Carefully raising her head, she shot a quick glance towards Klaus who seemed to be concentrating very hard in not lashing out with his clenched jaw and tight eyes.

Caroline chuckled briefly under her breath, "Of course, Elijah, I was just leaving." The tone of her voice was nothing but innocent, almost as if she hadn't just been caught in this near lip-lock with his younger brother. Elijah shot her an incredulous look as she danced around him gracefully, strolling towards the exit.

Klaus watched her leave, eyeing her rear appreciatively as her hips swayed slightly in her movements, completely ignoring his brother's presence.

"Well aren't you just the smitten kitten, Nik," an annoying voice broke him out of trance, causing him to stare at the direction where it came from. _Of course. _"Kol," Klaus practically growled out of his clenched teeth.

Grinning at his clear irritation, the younger original looked as though he was about to make another remark when he was interrupted by the likes of Elijah, "Now, now, Kol. Do possess some manners, Miss Forbes is to be treated with nothing but respect. Whether that is in her presence or not, am I understood?" Kol groaned at the authoritative tone Elijah's voice took, wanting nothing more than to rile his brother up, "Of course, brother."

Now, it was Klaus' turn to smirk at the other Mikaelson, "Yes Kol, please do behave," he mocked. Scowling, he rose from his seat at the bar, preparing for an attack for the likes of his older brother. Flashing in between the two before a fight could escalate, "Children, enough. Let's have a drink, Finn will be here soon. The three of us together just like old times."

"Let's," Klaus agreed along with the likes of his brother, "Been a long time, brothers."

* * *

"You did what?" Katherine screeched at the hybrid.

"I said," she spit out through clenched teeth, "I almost kissed Klaus. Do you want to hear it in freakin' French?"

Taking the young blonde by surprise, the 500 year old vampire burst out into a fit of laughter as she processed the words. "You... kissed Klaus... I just... I can't... wow..." Katherine managed to get out in between breaths of giggles, earning a rather impressive scowl from the girl in question.

Caroline knew of Klaus' reputation. He was the original hybrid who didn't care who he hurt or killed or care about anything in particular. He didn't even care about his family. He just ported them around in freaking coffins for heavens sake. Seriously, she may be twisted but what kind of person does that? She wasn't even sure, he and Elijah were even related. Him and Kol, _sure_. She could definitely see the resemblance, they both liked the idea of destruction. But Elijah, he was one of the most moral vampires she'd met. Shaking her head, she pushed her hypocritical thoughts out of her head as she saw the likes of Katherine Pierce staring back at her expectantly.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked, softly, cocking her head to the side as she weighed her own words. "You, Caroline Forbes, totally and completely fancy Niklaus Mikaelson!" she stated, with a wicked grin.

Caroline flushed immediately, starring at the cup she was currently holding, "No, of course not. He's so... Nik."

Rolling her eyes at the look on her friend's face, "Of course. Klaus is so... Wait a second, what did you just call him?" she demanded incredulously.

"What, Nik? That's what he told me to call him," she told her, confused as her head cocked to the side slightly. Briefly, she thought through Katherine's words. She knew Klaus' full name was Niklaus and many that fear him know him as the big bad Klaus but he told her to call him Nik. That didn't make much sense.

"I can't believe it," she mused, "I actually can't believe it," she exclaimed. "He doesn't let anyone call him Nik, apart from his family," Katherine explained. "It's a nickname he earned when he was human. I think it reminds them all of a better time," she shook her head. By this point, Caroline was staring at her as if this meant nothing, "So? He told me to call him Nik, big deal."

"It is a big deal," Katherine insisted. "I've been married to Elijah for nearly a hundred years and while I am quite close to Klaus, he has never once told me to call me Nik," she commented. "He must like you," she added with another smirk that signaled Katherine from a mile away.

"Shut up and get me drunk," Caroline muttered, sick of the many questions Katherine had thrown at her.

* * *

"I hope you know what you're doing," Elijah's low voice came from behind him as he ordered a glass of scotch from New Orlean's finest. Noticing the confused expression that spread across Klaus' face he added, "With Caroline."

Shock flittered across his pale face as he stared at Elijah. He knew he cared about Caroline, she had told him as much earlier that evening, her words echoing in his ears now. _Looks out for me a lot, always there when I get myself into trouble. _Shaking his head, Klaus starred up at his older brother, "What is she to you exactly?"

Elijah pursed his lips as he cocked his head to the side, reading the emotions that flitted across the hybrid's face. "Why? Don't tell me you actually care for the girl." Gritting his teeth for the third time that night, "Why? Don't tell me you actually care for her," he mocked back.

"You know I do," Elijah sighed, running a hand across his face. "Though, she doesn't make it easy to look out for her," he mused, shaking his head, "Always in some form of bother. You're definitely two of the same kind brother," he told him.

Klaus pursed his lips, starring up at his older brother until the words dawned on him. _Two of the same. But that was impossible. _He was the only hybrid he knew of, it wasn't possible for him to create more hybrid's until the next doppelganger showed herself which, by the looks of things, would be at least another few centuries. He gaped at the open space, still trying to process the words. She had said she was a Marchetta earlier, but never gave him her human last name; he had just assumed that one of the older members of that coven had turned her. However, could she be only _part vampire?_ Was that even a remote possibility?

"It's a really long story," Elijah sighed. "I wouldn't know where to start," he mused. "But to add to your growing suspicion, yes, she is a hybrid. Of a different kind she is, but still, Caroline is part witch and part vampire. Though, some parts of her override the others," he started, gazing out at the doors. Finn look as invested in the story as Klaus was, not knowing a thing about the girl but judging from the look on Niklaus' face, it wouldn't be long before he came to care about this one blonde.

_Another long story of the past, great._ Kol rolled his eyes as his lips twitched. One more of his snarky comments regarding the girl and his brother may feel the need to dagger him again. Ignoring the urge to piss his brother off further, he marched out of the club with a mischievous look on his face.


End file.
